The present invention relates to a device for heating fluid controllers such as valves.
There are cases wherein fluid controllers, such as valves, for use in semiconductor manufacturing apparatus must be heated when a gas as converted from a fluid which is in the form of a liquid at room temperature is caused to flow without re-liquefaction. While a heating device comprising, for example, a tape heater is available, there arises a need to use a heating device specifically assembled as a unit along with the fluid controller to achieve a higher thermal efficiency and an improved work efficiency for installation.
Such a device specifically designed for heating a fluid controller is already known which comprises a tubular heater and a heat-conductive member provided in a clearance between the tubular heater and the body of the fluid controller (see JP-A No. 64788/1992).
The known heating device has the problem that the clearance between the tubular heater and the controller body, even when having the heat-conductive member therein, is liable to permit an air layer to be formed between the controller body and the conductive member as well as between the conductive member and the heater.